Todo Ocurre por una Razón (Traducción) – DrarryScorbus (completa)
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Traducción de "Tudo Ocorre por uma Razão") Draco y Harry tienen sus vidas al revés y sus hijos organizan un plan para que vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes. ¿Todo sale según lo planeado? ¿O algo más será revelado?
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Todo Ocurre por una Razón – Drarry/Scorbus **| Autora: **Sandra Longbottom** | Traductora: **Dominic_Summer** | Beta Reader: **Sandra Longbottom | **Parejas: **[Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy] / [Scorpius Malfoy/ Albus Potter] **Géneros:** Romance/Família | **Advertências**: AU=Universos Alternos **Formato**: Short-fic |** Classificação:** K+ | **Idioma****:** Español |

**Resumen: **(Traducción de "Tudo Ocorre por uma Razão") Draco y Harry tienen sus vidas al revés y sus hijos organizan un plan para que vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes. ¿Todo sale según lo planeado? ¿O algo más será revelado?

**Avisos: **

(1) - Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y sí a JK Rowling y Warner Bros Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene ningún propósito lucrativo, es pura diversión.

(2) - Esa es una historia Slash, es decir, relación Hombre x Hombre. Si no le gusta o si se siente ofendido es muy simple: No lea.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Más un proyecto que inicié. Es un fanfic traducida del portugués, Yaoi, universo alterno, y tendrá como pareja, Draco y Harry (Drarry). En total tendrá tres capítulos. Si no le gusta, por favor, no comente. Si te gusta, tengo todo el placer en leer tus comentarios y responder. La fanfic original está en mi perfil. Besos :D

**Nota de la traductora: **○Esta Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla. Besos.

**Para quien quiera, aqui está el link del perfil de la traductora:** user/Dominic_Summer

**Una buena lectura a todos ^^**

S.L.

**Capítulo 1**

Albus, James y Lily miraron a Harry antes que desaparecieron. Los ojos verdes del padre, siempre luminosos, estaban vacíos y sin vida después de su divorcio con Ginny hace ocho meses. La mujer, por asombro de la familia y amigos, había pedido el divorcio y se había ido de casa para vivir con Dean Thomas, uno de sus ex novios. El mundo Mágico se había sorprendido por el evento y durante semanas, fueron víctimas de periódicos y correo no deseado, que querían conocer toda la historia. Había sido difícil para los Potter entrar en Diagon Alley y los periodistas se entrometieron entre ellos, exigiendo comentarios para toda la situación. Harry incluso tuvo que poner una orden de restricción, que calmó un poco la situación. Pero las cartas seguían apareciendo en la mansión Potter, y inmediatamente fueron quemadas. No habían intercambiado más palabras con su madre, ya que se había ido de casa, porque pensaban que había sido cruel con su padre. Para distraerlo, pidieron a Scorpius para realizar una fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy, lo que sería ventajoso para todos, ya que sería una distracción tanto para Harry como para el Sr. Malfoy, ya que su esposa, Astória, había fallecido el año anterior debido á la caída de nueve Yardas de una escoba.

Ya estaba enferma, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie. Se había quedado varios días en St. Mungus, tratando de recuperarse de sus heridas, pero no se resistió. Albus había visto el sufrimiento de Scorpius y lo había apoyado tanto como pudo y, desde su muerte, Draco se había convertido en un taciturno. Albus esperaba que su idea funcionara y que Harry, como el Sr. Malfoy, se quedaran como antes de los incidentes.

Aparecieron a las puertas de la mansión Malfoy y avanzaron a la entrada de la casa, donde Scorpius estaba vestido con túnicas de bruja tradicionales. Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, dándose cuenta de que estaban vestidos como muggles, pero no lo pronunciaron. Subieron las escaleras y Scorpius los saludó, cortésmente:

– Buenas tardes, señor Potter. Buenas tardes, amigos.

– Buenas tardes, Scorpius. - Saludaron, Harry, con una voz amarga y sus hijos con alegría.  
– Adelante, por favor. - Lo pidió, dando pasaje. Entraron en la mansión y vieron a varios de sus colegas dirigiéndose al jardín. Había algunos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, pero la mayoría eran Slytherins. James miró, horrorizado, alrededor y habló dramáticamente:  
– Me metí en la guarida de Slytherin. ¡Oh, Merlín!

– ¡James! -Dijeron Albus y Lily, al mismo tiempo, furiosos con la observación del hermano mayor. Scorpius sonrió, no se molestó por lo que James había dicho. Se preocupaba más si la idea de ellos funcionaría.

El objetivo de esa fiesta era hacer que Harry y Draco hablaran, porque sentían que había una emoción entre ellos, cada vez que se veían, que no podían explicar. Pensaron que tenían miedo de hablar del pasado y dejar todo atrás. Así que consiguieron que se quedaran solos y los vigilase desde lejos, a ver si algo salía mal.

Estaban tan desesperados por sacarles algún tipo de emoción que no les importaría si discutían. Fue mejor de lo que no reaccionaron. Un ruido en las escaleras les advirtió y se dieron la vuelta, al ver al señor Malfoy bajar las escaleras con pasos firmes y decididos, vestido elegantemente, como un príncipe. Albus miró a su padre a tiempo para ver un resplandor indescifrable en su mirada, antes de borrar. Dio una sonrisa, pensando que el plan funcionaría y Scorpius dijo, con una mirada inocente:

– ¡Oye, papá! Decidí invitar a Sr. Potter a la fiesta. ¿Hay algún problema? - Albus miró a su amigo, perplejo. Incluso conociéndolo hace cuatro años, era admirable cómo podía verse tan inocente si no sabía lo que estaban tramando.

– No. - Draco respondió, con frialdad, pero su mirada transmitía una emoción diferente. Parecía contento de ver a Harry allí, y Albus estaba seguro de que su idea resultaría.

– Me alegro. - Respondió Scorpius, dirigiéndose a los hermanos Potters y preguntó: 

– ¿Vamos al jardín? Todo el mundo está comiendo dulces allí.

– Está bien. - Lily respondió y todos se dirigieron al jardín. Albus miró hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a su padre y al Sr. Malfoy enfrentados, mirándose de cerca, y por un momento temió que se aferraran y pelearan como muggles, pero no pasó nada. Sintiendo una punzada de miedo, entraron al jardín y se dieron cuenta de que estaba decorado con lámparas de colores que flotaban en las ramas de los árboles.

Había mesas redondas con manteles blancos por todas las partes con varias bebidas y pasteles, como bocadillos. Parte de los colegas estaban sentados en sillas, hablando. Vio a Scorpius dirigirse a la mesa más cercana y lo siguió mientras Lily y James entraban al medio del jardín. Se acercó a él y le preguntó con cautela:

– Scorp, ¿crees que funcionará? - Scorpius suspiró y se volvió hacia Albus, sus ojos plateados mostraban tristeza mientras respondía:

– Eso espero, de lo contrario no sé qué más hacer.

– Yo también lo espero, Scorp. - Albus admitió con un suspiro. - Eso espero también.

Tomó una galleta con chispas de chocolate y la mordió. Sintió que el chocolate se derretía en su boca por su garganta y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer. Scorpius lo observó de cerca, con los ojos plateados fijos en su boca, y dijo, sonrojado:

– Es delicioso. - Scorpius sonrió en respuesta y se miró atentamente. Albus sintió que su rostro se calentaba y miró hacia otro lado, al ver que James abrazaba a dos gemelas rubios, y se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando animadamente, su hermano con una sonrisa presuntuosa en sus labios y lo observaron, derritiéndose con su encanto. Puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto a Scorpius para que se diera la vuelta. Lo hizo y, cuando vio a James, comentó:

– Lo costumbre. - Caminaban junto a los invitados, hablando de Quidditch, pero Albus miraba constantemente la Mansión, esperando. Pero no estaba seguro de qué.

OoOoO

Albus estaba sentado en un banco del jardín y miraba a sus colegas divertirse. Scorpius había dicho que iba a ver cómo iba el plan y que volvería pronto. Pero no solo lo dejó solo en medio de la fiesta, sino que estaba tardando demasiado. Estaba pensando en una forma de vengarse cuando vio a Scorpius salir de la Mansión sin aliento y le hizo un gesto. Albus se levantó, curioso, y Scorpius corrió a llamar a James y Lily. Lily respondió de inmediato la llamada, pero James no quería alejarse de las gemelas, y él y Lily tuvieron que ir allí y sacarlo de sus garras.  
– ¿Entonces? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

Scorpius dio una sonrisa burlona y comentó:  
– Mejor de lo que esperábamos.

– ¿Como así? - Preguntó James, interesado en saber más.

– Sígueme. - Pidió Scorpius y lo hicieron. El interior de la mansión parecía desierto, a excepción de las imágenes de los antepasados que los observaban con disfrazada curiosidad. Subieron en silencio las escaleras, la alfombra ahogó sus pasos, y Scorpius los condujo al estudio.  
La puerta estaba acostada y se asomaron. Lo que vieron los sorprendió. Sus padres se estaban abrazando, el rubio con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry y Harry sonrió con amor, algo que no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

– Esto es absurdo. - Escucharon al Sr. Malfoy decir en voz baja.

– ¿Qué? - Preguntó Harry, acariciando su pelo platino.

– Esta situación - Dijo Draco, mirando hacia arriba y mirando fijamente lo rostro de Harry - No podemos estar juntos.

– ¿Por qué? - Harry preguntó, deteniendo sus caricias y observando a Draco de cerca.

– ¿Qué dirá la sociedad? - Preguntó lo rubio, con cautela.

– No quiero saber. - Dijo Harry con voz firme - Estuve seis meses siendo ofendido porque Ginny me abandonó. Es mi vida y hago lo que quiero. Y quiero estar contigo, Draco Malfoy.

– Pero, Ha ... - Empezó el Sr. Malfoy, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Harry. James cubrió los ojos de Lily con su mano y susurró, sorprendido:  
– _Merlín, mis ojos!_ \- Lily estaba golpeándose contra su hermano y susurrando en demanda:

– _¡Déjame ver! ¡Yo quiero ver! ¡James!_

Albus y Scorpius se miraron, asombrados. La idea había funcionado, pero no de la forma que esperaban.

**Continua . . .**

**Nota de la autora:**

(1) ¡Hola! Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Me encantó escribirlo. No había escrito Drarry durante mucho tiempo y estaba de humor. Deja comentarios que digan lo que piensas. Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo. Besos :D

(2*) No te preocupes, no mataré a mi traductora por el retraso. ;)

**Nota de la traductora:** ○ Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla. En caso de errores ortográficos, hágamelo saber y lo solucionaré. Besos.

(Sandra no me mates por la demora, por favor.) (2*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:**

(1) ¡Hola! Es cierto, decidí hacer una secuela. Solo para hacerte saber que es la primera vez que trabajo con la pareja ScorpiusXAlbus. Nunca había escrito una línea sobre ellos. Gracias por los comentarios de Cristine Malfoy y Mal en el capítulo anterior y los favoritos. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Besos :D

(2) Hola, Mal. Mucha cosa va a pasar en estos dos capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 2**

Lily logró desentrañarse de su hermano y observó la escena delante de ella. El shock estaba impregnado en las caras de cada uno de ellos. Observar a Harry Potter besando a Draco Malfoy era, cuando menos, surrealista. Lo que querían era que sus padres fueran amigos, pero daba la sensación de que iban a ser más que eso.

Para no ser atrapados, pues sería una situación incómoda para todos, aunque fuera un poco imposible, ya que los dos adultos se aferraban con desesperación y pasión, se alejaron silenciosamente de la puerta y caminaron mientras comentaban lo que habían presenciado:

– ¡No lo puedo creer! - Exclamó James, el más sorprendido de todos. - Malfoy y nuestro padre ...

– Al menos se ven enamorados. - Dijo Lily con sensatez. - No he visto a papá sonriendo así en mucho tiempo. Siempre estaba muy triste, de verdad. - Dudó, pero se volvió hacia los dos niños, que no habían dicho nada, y les preguntó: - ¿Qué les parece?

Notó que los dos chicos cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando, con un leve rubor en sus rostros. Lily pensó que esa reacción era extraña, pero no dijo nada.

– Bueno ... - Comenzó Albus, aclarándose la garganta. El no sabía qué decir y se sintió incómodo al ver a su padre en un momento tan íntimo. Él y su madre no se habían acariciado en público desde que su hermana había entrado en Hogwarts. - Papá parecía feliz y eso es lo que importa.

Miró a Scorpius, que se echó hacia atrás unos mechones de cabello rubio. Él miraba hacia adelante y su cara estaba inexpresiva cuando comentó:

– Desde la muerte de mamá, mi padre no sonreía así. Y lo prefiero así que melancólico. Al menos no está actuando como un zombie.

James observaba a sus hermanos y Malfoy como si les hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza, la sorpresa impregnada en su rostro.

– Pero….Pero…. – Balbuceó, horrorizado – ¡Son dos hombres!

– ¿Y? - Preguntó Lily, volteando sus ojos - ¿Cuál es el problema? El amor que sienten el uno por el otro es el mismo que nosotros. De hecho, el amor homosexual es más puro y verdadero que el heterosexual, pues muchos homosexuales son capaces de luchar contra la sociedad por alguien que aman. – Y añadió, aburrida – Aff, ¡deja de ser prejuicioso, James!

– ¡No estoy siendo prejuicioso! – Exclamó James, incómodo – Sólo encuentro extraño dos hombres besándose. No es normal.

– ¿Normal? ¿Normal? - Preguntó Lily, alzando la voz. Albus notó que se parecía mucho a su madre cuando gritaba. – Estás siendo un idiota prejuicioso que tiene miedo de la diferencia. Que tiene miedo de lo que otros pensarán cuando descubran que tu padre es homosexual. Lo que tengo que decir, no me hace ninguna diferencia. Lo que a mí me importa es que papá sea FELIZ…

– Lily. – interrumpió Albus, calmadamente. Si nadie la detenía, sus gritos podrían derribar la estructura de la Mansión. Tal vez exageraba, pero sabía que los gritos de su hermana provocarían muchos dolores de cabeza y atención indeseada. Y no quería que eso sucediera. –Tranquila. Estás a punto de gritar.

Lily se sonrojó, echando miradas asesinas a su hermano, que se encogía a su lado. Ella podía ser bajita y más joven que ellos, pero era realmente aterradora.

– Vaya a mi habitación, Lily. - Pidió Scorpius, su tono de voz tenía una advertencia implícita - Necesitan hablar libremente. Y esa discusión no puede ser escuchada por otras personas.

Ella observó Scorpius por unos momentos, su rostro volviendo poco a poco a su coloración normal. Suspiró para calmarse, mientras él llamó:

– ¡Masky! – Un elfo vestido con una túnica negra, con la insignia de la familia Malfoy bordada sobre su corazón, apareció delante de ellos con un suave "pop" e hizo una reverencia, mientras preguntaba con voz chillona:

– ¿Qué desea, joven Scorpius?

– Lleva a Lily y James a mi habitación, para que puedan hablar libremente. - Ordenó Scorpius. El elfo hizo una nueva reverencia al amo, se volvió hacia los hermanos y pidió:

– Síganme, por favor, jóvenes señores. - James asintió con la cabeza, pálido, y Lily agradeció, con voz dulce, como si no hubiera gritado hace minutos.

– Gracias, Masky. - Masky hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran. Scorpius y Albus observaron a Lily y James alejándose, la chica hablando en voz baja a su hermano, que gesticulaba en su defensa. Ellos giraron el pasillo y Scorpius miró al amigo, que observaba a sus hermanos con un leve rubor en la cara. Se dio cuenta de que Albus estaba avergonzado por la reacción de James al evento que habían presenciado, no por el hecho de que Lily casi gritaba.

Su hermana tenía estas reacciones desde pequeña y él nunca había tenido esa actitud. Albus lo miró, abrió la boca para disculparse, pero un ruido lo interrumpió. Miraron hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a Draco y Harry tomados de la mano, con sonrisas tontas en sus rostros. Scorpius cubrió la boca de Albus, para que no hiciera ningún sonido y sintió sus latidos de su corazón acelerarse al tocarle contra su piel. Scorpius lo arrastró a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, impidiendo que los vieran, y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se quedaron abrazados, en silencio, escuchando los pasos de los adultos alejándose. Cuando sintieron que no había más motivos para estar juntos, se alejaron y Albus se disculpó:

– Perdóname por la reacción de mi hermana, pero te diste cuenta de que James estaba siendo un gilipollas.

– ¿Y cuándo no lo es? – Preguntó Scorpius, dando una sonrisa irónica y Albus rió, una risa baja y ronca, que revolvió los pelos de su nuca. Echaba de menos el calor de Albus, desearía que hubiera permanecido en sus brazos, pero no le pediría que lo abrazara de nuevo. No queriendo que su amigo notara sus emociones, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comentó:

– Tenemos que hablar de lo que viste. – Albus se sentó a su lado y tocó las sábanas de terciopelo negro, sintiendo su textura. No sabía qué decir. Se quedaron los dos en silencio, Scorpius esperando que Albus hablara, pero él nada decía. Para ayudarlo, comenzó:

– Tengo que confesar que el plan no salió como pensábamos. Nunca imaginé ver a nuestros padres besándose. Tal vez siendo amigos, pero nada más.

– Sí. - Dijo Albus, aliviado de que su amigo lo comprendiera. – Tengo que admitir que fue raro. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi padre besando a una persona, especialmente a mi madre. Pero creo que su padre haría feliz a mi padre.

– Hum… hum… - Acordó Scorpious – Pero ¿se enamorarán o olvidarán lo que pasó?

– Tal vez permanezcan juntos. – Dijo Albus, pensando un poco – Ellos estaban de la mano, no creo que ellos olviden fácilmente el beso.

–Quizás tengas razón. – Admitió Scorpius. – Me di cuenta de que durante el beso que intercambiaron, que había sentimientos fuertes. No fue un beso normal, parecía más un beso desesperado, como si hubieran querido hacerlo aquí hace mucho tiempo.

– Bueno, - Comentó Albus, pensativamente – Tío Ron contaba que, siempre que se encontraban, siempre tenían las emociones a flor de piel. Que se odiaban mutuamente.

– Sospecho que no se odiaban, pero que había tensión sexual. - Dijo Scorpius.

– Lo que es extraño, ya que son completamente opuestos. – Habló Albus, mirando alrededor de la habitación. El color de la pared era de color marrón arena, un tono suave y acogedor, transmitiendo serenidad. Era lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Las cortinas púrpuras estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la claridad por la habitación y los muebles eran de color gris.

– "Los opuestos se atraen." - Citó Scorpius, en tono solemne. Albus dejó de observar la habitación y miró a su amigo, sorprendido. Nunca pensó que podría mencionar un dicho Muggle. Sintiendo la mirada admirada de Albus sobre sí mismo, Scorpius ruborizó, avergonzado. Él conocía algunas cosas del mundo que su abuelo aún consideraba inferiores, aunque no lo admitió tan abiertamente. Albus sonrió, era raro ver a Scorpius ruborizándose, pero lo hacía a menudo ese día. Tal vez porque fue un día emocionante para todos. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó:

– ¡Espera! Si nuestros padres salen, significa que nosotros…

– La gente iba a ser hermanos. – Concluyó Albus, y una tristeza repentina lo envolvió. Él no quería ser hermano de Scorpius. Quería ser algo más.

– ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡No! - Exclamó Scorpius, dramáticamente, poniéndose la mano en el pecho y haciendo una mueca. Había notado los rasgos tristes de Albus y trató de animarlo. – ¡Yo y James ser hermanos… ¡qué horror!

Albus se rió y comentó en broma:

– Es verdad. James es terrible como hermano mayor. – Suspiró y habló, con un poco de tristeza en la voz – Iba a ser agradable si fuéramos hermanos…

– De hecho. – Revelo Scorpius, seriamente, notando que él todavía estaba triste. No soportaba ver Albus en aquel estado. – No quiero ser tu hermano.

El rostro de Albus reveló shock ante esas palabras y él percibió el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas, que tanto amaba. Sentía que era en ese momento que tenía que declararse, o podría ser demasiado tarde. Se acercó

Se acercó a Albus y puso las dos manos en la cara caliente. Albus miró a Scorpius, esperando sus próximos pasos.

– Quiero ser más que su hermano. – Revelo, con voz ronca – Quiero ser su novio.

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron asombrados y Scorpius suspiró. No podía volver atrás. Ya se había declarado e iba a continuar su pedido hasta el final.

– Te amo. – Confesó y vio lágrimas goteando por la cara de Albus. – Te amo tanto que llega a doler.

– ¡Oh, Merlín! – Exclamó Albus, desesperado – Pensé… pensé que no… ¡También te amo!

Se lanzó a sus brazos y Scorpius sintió sus labios contra los suyos. Se estremeció al sentir el toque cálido, acogedor, y se sintió en casa. Albus gimió contra sus labios y sintió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, mojando sus manos. Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba besarlo, pero nunca había tenido el valor ni la oportunidad de declararse. Sintiendo a Albus en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que era el día más feliz de su vida. Incluso cuando había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, no se había sentido tan bien consigo mismo. Se alejaron, sus respiraciones jadeantes y sus labios rojos. Scorpius vio que los cabellos negros de Albus estaban aún más revoltosos de lo habitual, dándole encanto.

Albus pasó las manos por las mejillas, emocionado por la revelación de Scorpius. Lo había amado durante mucho tiempo, pero no sabía el alcance de los sentimientos de Scorpius por él. Y, al escuchar las palabras que hacía mucho deseaba, había sentido un calor delicioso dentro de su pecho.

– Sal conmigo, Al. - Suplicaste a Scorpius en desesperación.

– Claro que sí… - Respondió Albus, emocionado – Sí, Scorp…

Sus labios se unieron con violencia y se besaron nuevamente con pasión, sus cuerpos pegados y sus corazones latiendo en sintonía.

Durante años habían ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin revelar que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Durante años, su amistad florecía cada vez más, convirtiéndose en confidentes, compañeros. Durante esos años, habían cultivado un amor verdadero que finalmente había sido revelado. Pero no de la manera que ellos habían pensado, porque el destino no siempre sigue los planes que una persona planea.

**Continua . . . **

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Me encantó escribirlo. ¿Cuál será la reacción de James? ¿Apoyará a su familia, o no? Por favor comente, diciendo lo que piensan. Espero sus comentarios. Besos :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Este es el último capítulo de la fic. Aquí sabrán cómo reaccionará James a la relación de Scorpius y Albus, entre otras cosas. Gracias por lo comentario de Cristine Malfoy en el capítulo anterior y los favoritos. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Besos :D

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 3**

Lily paseaba por la habitación de Scorpius como una bestia enjaulada. Su cabello rojo, normalmente bien peinado, estaba descabellado, parecía una melena en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su cara estaba roja por gritar a James, tratando de darle sentido a su cabeza. Ella sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba sorprendida por los pensamientos atrasados y sin sentido de su hermano mayor. James estaba sentado en el sillón de chenilla marrón y observaba distraídamente los carteles del equipo _Caerphilly Catapults Wales _que estaban fijados a la pared blanca del dormitorio. Los jugadores estaban sentados en sus escobas, vestidos con túnicas de rayas verdes claro y rojo. Por lo que había leído en _"Quidditch A Través de Los Tiempos__"_, sabía que el equipo incluía 18 victorias en campeonatos de la liga y un famoso triunfo en la final de la Copa de Europa en 1956 cuando derrotó al equipo noruego _Karasjok Parrots._

Tenía una de las orejas tapadas con una mano y acariciaba suavemente el tímpano de la otra. Sus rasgos eran tensos y pensaba en todo lo que Lily había dicho. Su hermana había gritado un discurso en el que él era "un niño idiota, mimado y homofóbico" que "tenía miedo de lo que los demás hablarían de él" y "para él era más importante la fama que la felicidad de papá". James intentó negar las acusaciones, pero se dio cuenta de que Lily tenía razón. Temía lo que sus amigos pensarían de él, cómo lo tratarían en el futuro al saber que su padre, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, era homosexual. Conocía casos de colegas que fueron obligados a abandonar Hogwarts porque no podían soportar las bromas que los demás hacían sobre sus familias. Y el apellido Potter era importante en la sociedad para que hubiera un escándalo. Sería exactamente como hace ocho meses, cuando su madre se fue de casa. Todos escribirían cartas, queriendo saber más, los periodistas harían harían de todo para tener una entrevista con ellos. Sus cartas tendrían que ser confiscadas, sería nuevamente aquel infierno que él y sus hermanos habían vivido, y no quería pasar por aquello otra vez.

Sabía que el tío Ron y su madre reaccionarían mal si su padre y Malfoy quisieran tener una relación. Odiaban a los Malfoy, no habían olvidado lo que Draco y Lucius les habían hecho. Las humillaciones, el diario de Tom Riddle ... había demasiadas disputas entre sus familias, demasiadas para ser perdonadas.

Tía Mione reaccionaría con sensatez, intentando de saber cómo ocurrió todo y, por seguro, por la amistad y el afecto que sentía por su padre, que los apoyaría. Ella, aunque no había hablado abiertamente, había detestado cuando su madre abandonó a su esposo e sus hijos.

La abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur, que amaban a Harry como a un hijo, también lo apoyarían, porque solo querían su bien. Quizás después de algunas charlas y discusiones, pero era normal, ya que estarían preocupados.

Tío George arrojaría uno de sus inventos a Malfoy, que se enojaría y maldeciría a todos los Weasley en la Tierra. Pero si hablaran con él en serio, lo entendería.

El resto de los Weasley, como Teddy, después de enterarse de la relación, intentarían averiguar si se habían usado maldiciones imperdonables, intentarían calmar los ánimos entre sus familias, amenazarían a Malfoy para que no lastimara Harry, que lo adoraban como a un hermano (o padre), y los apoyarían. Todo estaría bien al final. Si su propia familia iba a aceptar la relación, por la felicidad de Harry, ¿por qué él tampoco podía aceptarla?

Respiró hondo, ordenó sus ideas y dijo:

– De acuerdo. - Lily dejó de caminar y miró a su hermano, ansiosa. Él miró a su hermana y continuó:

– Puedo intentar aceptar su relación. Pero eso es todo. No voy a llamar a la comadreja menor de "hermano". Me basta con ustedes dos.

– Cierra la boca, James. - Dijo Lily, sintiéndose aliviada por la aceptación de su hermano. Ella sabía que papá y el señor Malfoy iban a necesitar mucho apoyo. Después de todo, habían luchado entre sí en el pasado y Malfoy había pertenecido a los Mortífagos, a pesar de haber sido obligado. - Eres peor que nosotros.

– Pero ustedes me aman, lo sé. – Comentó James, convencido y Lily se echó a reír. Su hermano podría ser una cabeza dura, pero amaba a su padre y decidiría lo mejor, sólo necesitaba de un empujón. Oyeron pasos afuera y la puerta del dormitorio fue entreabierta. La cabeza del señor Malfoy asomó a la puerta y, viendo sólo a ellos, frunció el ceño y preguntó:

– Niños, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

– No lo sabemos. - Dijo Lily, mirando con cariño a Draco. La puerta fue abierta y aparecieron los perfiles de Harry y Draco. James, notando la mano de Harry detrás de la espalda de Draco, les sonrió maliciosamente y comentó:

– Estoy muy contento de que hayan decidido salir, pero no me pidan que llame al Sr. Malfoy de papá. Tengo que admitir que sería demasiado raro.

– ¿Qué dijiste, James? – Preguntó su padre, admirado, mientras Lily se reía. Los rostros de los dos hombres mostraban el shock que sentían por sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabían que estaban saliendo? Habían comenzado a salir hace sólo una hora. Nadie podría saberlo, al menos por los medios legales. Harry, aún en estado de shock, estaba listo para preguntar cómo habían obtenido esa información, cuando Draco se recuperó primero y preguntó astutamente:

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Lily sonrió, feliz con la revelación. - Todavía no se lo hemos dicho a nadie.

Sin esperar la respuesta, corrió hacia Draco y Harry y los abrazó con entusiasmo, esas palabras lo habían dicho todo. Harry se rió con la reacción animada de su hija, una risa ronca y sensual, que le dio escalofríos a los pelos de la nuca de Draco. Miraron a James, que jugó con su cabello, lo revolvió aún más y comentó, divertidos:

– Nosotros no lo sabíamos, ustedes acaban de confesar. – Viendo los rostros incrédulos de los adultos, continuó – No fue difícil especular, al final ustedes se estaban agarrando muy entusiastamente en el gabinete.

Un rubor intenso recorrió los rostros de los dos hombres, que se dieron cuenta de que habían sido atrapados. James se rió al ver su reacción y Lily dijo, satisfecha:

– Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Merecen tanto estar juntos y ser felices.

– Gracias mi amor. - Agradeció a Harry, recuperándose poco a poco, mientras acariciaba el cabello acajú de su hija. No creía que sus hijos supieran que ellos se amaban y que estaban reaccionando bien. Pensaba que James iba a estar en contra, que tendrían argumentos, pero estaba reaccionando mejor de lo que esperaba. Por la forma orgullosa en que Lily miraba a su hermano, se dio cuenta de que ella había sido muy importante para que él aceptara sin implicación. Besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Lily y susurró:

– _Gracias. _– Ella miró a su padre, dándose cuenta de que le estaba agradeciendo por James y respondió:

– De nada. - Draco tocó la mano de Lily y la apretó suavemente, en agradecimiento, haciéndola sonreír amorosamente. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado con tanto amor por los demás, y sintiéndose un poco incómodo, se aclaró la garganta y se alejó lentamente, diciendo:

– Necesitamos encontrar a Scorpius.

– Y a Albus también. - Agregó Harry, preocupándose por la desaparición de su hijo. No lo había visto en un tiempo y necesitaba saber si estaba bien. James se levantó y todos salieron de la habitación. Con la varita en la mano, los dos hombres abrían las puertas de las habitaciones y miraban adentro, pero estaban vacías. Draco comentó, para calmarse:

– Nada malo les ha pasado. Las protecciones de la Mansión me habrían advertido si algo hubiera sucedido. Deben estar escondidos. - Harry agarró la mano de su compañero y la apretó suavemente, transmitiéndole serenidad, y habló:

–Ya los encontraremos, no te preocupes. Probablemente deben estar en la biblioteca o en el jardín con los otros invitados, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó a Draco, que pensó un poco y llamó:

– ¡Masky! -El elfo apareció delante de ellos con un suave "pop" y se inclinó mientras preguntaba con voz chillona:

– ¿Qué necesitan, caballeros?

– ¿Sabes dónde están Albus y Scorpius? - Preguntó Draco, su voz firme pero sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, temeroso de que algo muy malo les hubiera sucedido a los dos niños en su propia casa.

– No señor. - Dijo el elfo, asustado, percibiendo la angustia de su amo. – No los he visto desde que trajo a los niños a la habitación.

Y señaló a James y Lily, que tenían el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Draco suspiró, apartando su cabello de la frente de los ojos, y pidió:

– Ve a ver si están en la biblioteca y en el jardín. Y avísame de inmediato.

– Sí señor. - Respondió el elfo y desapareció. Draco abrió otra puerta y miró adentro.

– ¿No tienes protección alrededor de tu hijo? - Preguntó Harry. - Pensaba que los Malfoys usaban Magia Antigua para proteger a sus familias.

– Normalmente lo hago. – Informó él, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia otra, sus cabellos rubios despeinados por las veces que pasaba la mano. - Pero me retiro cuando él está en la Mansión. Después de todo, ya no es un niño. Y nuestra familia no ha sido amenazada durante muchos años, así que pensé que todo estaba bien.

– Tal vez estamos exagerando. - Comentó James, tratando de calmar a todos. – Ellos pueden estar seguros dentro de algunas de estas habitaciones.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, el elfo apareció de nuevo y, inclinándose mientras bajaba las orejas, dijo:

– Lo siento, señores, pero no encontré a los niños. - Los dos hombres estrecharon sus manos, transmitiendo fuerza, mientras James y Lily miraban al elfo con preocupación. Draco ordenó fríamente:

– Vuelve a hacer tus cosas.

– Sí señor. - Respondió Masky, inclinándose por última vez, y desapareció. Draco dio un paso adelante y giró el pasillo. Todos lo siguieron, dándose cuenta de la determinación en sus rasgos. Pasaron por una puerta, cuando oyeron un gemido bajo. Se detuvieron de repente, atentos, intentando de escuchar más ruidos.

Un nuevo gemido, un poco más fuerte se hizo oír y Harry, automáticamente, apuntó la varita a la puerta y ordenó:

– _Alohomora! - _La puerta se abrió un poco y todos entraron de golpe, mirando asombrados. la escena que tenían delante. Scorpius y Albus se estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con el pelo despeinado y las facciones sonrojadas. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y Scorpius tenía una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Albus. Los dos muchachos se alejaron, asustados, y observaron a su familia. James, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, gritó:

– ¿¡QUÉ!? Ustedes también. - Pálido, miró a su hermana, que observaba a los dos chicos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y exclamó, dramáticamente – ¡Lily! ¿Ellos también? ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Esto es demasiado para mi emocional!

– James, relájate. - Ordenó Lily - Recuerda lo que hablamos. Lo más importante es la felicidad de nuestra familia, no lo que otros piensan. Pero no creo que sea raro. - Continúo – Después de todo, noté las miradas que ustedes intercambiaban siempre que estaban solos.

– ¡Lily! - Gritó Albus, avergonzado, mientras Scorpius se reía a su lado.

– Ellos son realmente tapados. – comentó ella, naturalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Draco observaba la escena de brazos cruzados y preguntó, seriamente:

– Chicos, ¿eso es lo que estamos pensando? - Los dos chicos vacilaron, mientras todos esperaban, ansiosos, por la respuesta y Albus dijo:

– Sí - Dudó, pero concluyó - Estamos saliendo.

– ¿Ustedes también? - Preguntó James, y continuó con el drama - Papá está saliendo con un Malfoy, mi hermano también. Sólo yo estoy solo.

Scorpius y Albus miraron a sus padres con asombro, que sonreían con timidez.

– Eso es lo que dices. - Regañó Lily, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con reproche - No me pareciste solo cuando estabas aferrado a esas chicas en el jardín.

– Bueno ... - James comenzó, pero dejó de hablar mientras todos se reían. – Me gusta la compañía femenina.

– Claro, claro ... - dijo Lily sarcásticamente. Puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su hermano y corrió hacia los dos niños, abrazándolos con entusiasmo. Besó en las mejillas de cada uno y exclamó:

– ¡Que maravilla! ¡Ustedes también están juntos! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Felicidades!

– Gracias. - Les agradecieron y devolvieron el abrazo a Lily. Harry y Draco estaban asombrados, pero orgullosos de sus hijos.

– Es bueno saber que han encontrado el amor. – Habló Harry, mirándolos cariñosamente. Albus y Scorpius sonrieron, emocionados. Sus padres apoyaban su relación. Miraron con curiosidad a James, que observaba todo con calma y estaba alerta. Él no iba a quedarse callado. Como si hubiera leído su mente, dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta:

– Escuchad aquí, Malfoys. - James habló en serio a los dos rubios, que lo miraron con atención - No soy conocido por ser el mejor Merodeador de Hogwarts, desde la época de mi abuelo por nada. - Bajó la voz y continuó - Espero que ustedes traten bien a mi padre y a mi hermano con todo el cariño y dedicación que ellos merecen, o tendrán sorpresas desagradables a espera de ustedes.

– ¡James! - Exclamaron Harry, Lily y Albus en reprensión. James los miró con superioridad y salió de la habitación, pensando que sería divertido ser familiar de las comadrejas albinas. Los dos rubios se miraron, sabiendo que estaban en problemas, y pensaron al mismo tiempo: _"¿__Quién les mandó meterse con Potters__?"_

**FIN.**

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del final. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de James? Creo que se divertirá mucho haciendo bromas en Scorpius y, tal vez, en Draco. Espero que hayas disfrutado la fic. Me encantó escribirla. Besos :D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Hola dulces, todo bien? Entonces ese fue el último capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado la traducción. Si quieres que yo traduzca alguna historia me envíe el link de ella en el chat que voy a intentar conseguir el permiso con el autor para traducirla.

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla. Besos.


End file.
